


Come Right Back

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, No Angst, No Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Fareeha really, really loves her.It's really a wonderful feeling knowing she feels the same way.





	Come Right Back

 

"Satya, I remember when I noticed you were watching me at the party. Do you remember?," Fareeha asked, her voice slightly muffled due to her face being covered by the others back. "Ah, yes. I thought you were the most beautiful person in the room," Satya replied, smiling at the memory, even if Fareeha couldn't see. "You were covered in black, and I thought- wow. She might not be my type," Fareeha joked, earning a scoff from Satya. "I'm kidding, Satya, goth you was so my type." 

They laid in comfortable silence, watching the sky rise out the window together. It was moments like this that Satya was reminded how peaceful life is. Fareeha shifted, sitting up before leaving the warmth of the bed. Satya groaned, missing Fareeha's warmth. "Fareeha," Satya complained, "It's cold without you. Come here, please." Fareeha snorted, "Someone's got to make breakfast, sweetheart." "Well,  _sweetheart,_ " Satya sighed, "Come right back when you're done, would you? We have today off." 

Fareeha rolled her eyes playfully, "And let the food get cold?" "You're already letting me get cold, what's the harm in letting the food get cold?," Satya replied. Fareeha said nothing, shaking her head but Satya knew she was smiling. Satya felt her heart swell with love. She really, truly loved Fareeha. Everything about her. From her dark, dark hair and her tattoo under her eye, and her sweet, sweet brown eyes. Her ability to joke about anything, but still being able to be serious and commanding at work. Satya wasn't quite sure how to put into words just how much she appreciated and loved Fareeha. 

After 30 minutes, Fareeha came back, and got right back into bed with Satya. 

"Breakfast is gonna get so cold," Fareeha muttered into Satya's neck. "That's okay," Satya murmured right back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rlly sorry if satya's kinda ooc (???)


End file.
